


Restless Water

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Miyu can't sleep and because she can't sleep, she refuses to let Aoi either due to her selfishness, and because they can't sleep, Aqua can't sleep as well.





	Restless Water

   “Aoi…” Miyu mumbled, staring at the ceiling and she nudged her girlfriend. “Aoi…” Her voice was a little louder this time.

   Aoi nattered to herself, her hands clutching onto her doona cover and she rolled over.

   “Aoi!” Miyu huffed and she ripped herself up from the comfortable dent in the bed. She loomed over Aoi’s body and poked her side, feeling up the rolls of Aoi’s fat through her silky pyjamas and tracing along where her ribs could be vaguely felt underneath her clothes and flesh.

   “What?” Aoi groaned, she rolled over again; her face all but landing in Miyu’s lap. She groggily opened her eyes, eyelashes fluttering, as she looked up at Miyu. “It’s so dark, Miyu, go to sleep.”

   “I’m just restless, is all.” Miyu replied, not as quiet as she ought to have been.

   “I know, I know.” Aoi yawned. “Let me guess, you want some sort of midnight snack? Warm milk with honey and ginger, maybe? Or some chocolate? Either sounds nice to me.”

   Miyu licked her lips. “That does sound nice…” she murmured, eyes glittering with gluttony.

   Aoi yawned again and this time, she pulled herself up. The doona pooled over her laps with a revelling excess of softness and fabric. She was warm and comfortable.

   “Let’s raid the kitchen then.” Aoi suggested.

   “I have an even tastier – and sweeter – treat in mind.” Miyu mumbled.

   She scooted in a little closer to Aoi and stole a kiss from her lips. Aoi blushed and that incited Miyu further. Miyu placed a hand on Aoi’s lap and she kissed her again. This time, Aoi had the opportunity to kiss back and she did with a muted, tired passion.

   “Somehow…” Aoi murmured between quick kisses. “I have a feeling… we don’t have to go to the kitchen… after all.”

   “Mmhm.” Miyu hummed, oh so innocently with her voice reverberating on Aoi’s lips.

   Aoi attempted to twist around, but Miyu was quicker. She straddled Aoi, hands on both hips, and kissed her. Aoi wanted to half laugh, the noise even making its way through her throat, but never escaped as she kissed back. Miyu tasted faintly of tooth-paste and faintly of morning breath, maybe a hint of the dessert that they had shared after dinner too; of chocolates and cherries. It was a nice taste though, one that Aoi could get addicted to as it emboldened her to slip past Miyu’s dainty lips.

   Aoi’s technique had little finesse; she was chaste and bumbling but Miyu didn’t mind. She considered herself the wilder one, more experienced one in the relationship; particularly when it skirted carnality. But she liked to see Aoi try and feel the exchange; of Aoi’s tongue shyly meeting her own, touching along her teeth and gums. She was cute. So very cute and Miyu adored it, the melding of saliva and more.

   Miyu held onto Aoi’s shoulders as she allowed herself to be kissed and tongued as she was. For Aoi, it was deep but for Miyu, it felt almost shallow, but she didn’t mind. She closed her eyes to Aoi and let herself absorb fleeting warmth from her and her bed. Aoi’s hands trailed from Miyu’s hips and she pulled blankets closer to them, keeping them warm in the cold night-morning.

   “I love you, Aoi…” Miyu murmured as Aoi tried to get her warm.

   “I love you too, Miyu.” Aoi replied, voice almost cracking as she was overwhelmed with sincerity and affection.

   Their kiss ensued. This time, Miyu took the more domineering role. Aoi thought it suited her. After all, she had always led the charge in the games that they had played as children and as teenagers, she was the more aggressive and extraverted one. Her duelling, for instance, was vicious – even when using such pretty and playful cards like the Marincess ones that Aqua had gifted her. Though, perhaps, it made sense given her background. The other victims of the Lost Incident, Playmaker, Spectre, and even Soulburner, were vicious in their duelling as well because it was how they had survived. Still, Aoi liked taking on Miyu’s toll.

   Her tongue trespassed upon her mouth. Poking and prodding, mapping the inner of it with calculated curiosity. She did not close her eyes to Aoi, instead, she took relish in seeing how Aoi reacted. The little twitches upon her cheeks as she elicited noises from Aoi using her tongue. She was quiet, almost repressed, in the moans that Miyu could bring forth from her. The way her eyes behaved behind the guise of their lids delighted Miyu as Aoi held on tighter to her and the blankets around them.

   The bed was kindly unmoving beneath them, after all, neither girl particularly wanted to rouse and attract the attention of Akira. But, as they kissed, demure in their noises in blanketing darkness, they had partially forgotten about the other person they may wake. It was her voice, not the twinkling blue light she brought with her, that reminded them that they weren’t wholly alone in Aoi’s bedroom.

   “O-Oh!” a small squeak. Aqua pawed at her eyes with her hands, bleary with the artificial sleep that she could take as an AI but, as she saw Miyu in Aoi’s lap and their mouths connected, she roused quicker in embarrassment. “I thought I heard commotion I see I was wrong. I hope I’m not – I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Her hands flailed in embarrassment but neither girl appeared particularly or, overtly miffed regarding her interruption.

   Aoi ceased kissing Miyu as she was. She broke off the kiss and breathed funnily; not quite panting but it was obvious by the grey – what would have been red in better lightning – in her cheeks that she was feeling laboured by what she had done. Miyu turned her head.

   “You’re not interrupting anything at all, Aqua.” Miyu replied, a closed-eyed smile which was almost impish. “In fact, you can join us, if you like. We’re getting pretty hot we need something to cool us down.”

   “Miyu…” Aoi murmured, not quite scoldingly but close.

   It was difficult to ascertain how Aqua figured into their relationship. After all, she was the catalyst for their late adolescent reconnection and she certainly never left, even though she could choose to. In fact, she found a wonderful home in both their Duel Discs, though she spent more time over at Miyu’s place than Aoi’s, nowadays but she enjoyed flitting between them for a variety of reasons. And both girls held Aqua as near and dear to their hearts; experiencing all sorts of affections towards her. Some platonic and some romantic. Regardless, Aqua was certainly not excluded from the intricacies and inner-workings of Aoi and Miyu’s relationship, unlike others who were not even permitted to pry.

   Really, the only issue was the fact that it was difficult to date a creature barely the size of their forearms and was supposed to stay a secret.

   “I shouldn’t…” Aqua replied, shifting awkwardly where she stood in the pooling digitality of Miyu’s Duel Disc.

   “Please?” Miyu asked and then she turned her focus onto Aoi. “Don’t you think it would be nice to let Aqua join us?”

   Aoi made an awkward expression. Miyu was far too forward about these sorts of things. She blushed and her gaze darted towards Aqua who seemed to be going through similar motions of bashfulness.

   “I mean I love, love, love Aoi and I love, love, love Aqua. So, I would love, love, love it if I could love the both of you at once.” Miyu giggled, she tilted her head to left and her ruddy-auburn hair went tumbling with her movement.

   She could be such a child at times, Aoi thought. But she wasn’t necessarily adverse, to the idea. She glanced once more towards Aqua.

   “I’m… I’m okay with it, if Aqua is okay with it.” Aoi replied; her voice a little shaky but there was a budding certainty to it.

   Aqua nodded; her pigtails bobbing up and down. “I love you both as well. I want to kiss and touch you, as well. I’m curious of that sort of thing, admittedly.”

   “Excellent.” Miyu replied, proud as punch.

   “Do you, uh, do you need someone to bring you closer? Or are you right?” Aoi asked.

   “I’m quite right, thank you.” Aqua replied and upon her reply, she lurched forward and transformed.

   Aoi and Miyu had seen Aqua transform a few times before but it never got any less magnificent – or disconcerting, for that matter. The tiny humanoid shape that Aqua occupied on the day-to-day gave way to something far bigger and grander. She became neuron in shape with big, unfurling arms which ended in broad, rounded flats which were unlike fingers or hands. And her markings slightly changed, she donned new ones upon her breast which mimicked her face: big, pink eyes laced with the bright blue looping markings that she normally wore upon her synthetic, pale cyan skin.

   Aqua reached out across the space between Aoi’s desk and the double bed. Her tail trailed long and thin yet seemed to span forever as she was able to comfortably curl and wind around them. She plopped down softly over them both, getting comfortable in the loops, bringing them closer with a tight bind.

   Aoi’s heart pounded fiercely in the vaguely moist caress of Aqua’s doing. Miyu beamed at her, enjoying how close the embrace was gently – yet forcibly – bringing them. She laughed.

   “This is nice.” she said, and she rested her hands on Aoi’s shoulders, fingers fidgeting behind Aoi’s head. She kissed Aoi. “I like it.”

   “I like it too.” Aoi kissed back.

   “I want to be kissed also.” Aqua piped up and she placed her bulbous, raindrop-shaped head between the girls, breaking up their delicate kiss.

   “Of course.” Miyu replied. “Aqua deserves all the kisses.”

   Miyu let her hand which was closer to Aqua slip from Aoi’s shoulder. She caressed Aqua’s cheek with it, manoeuvring it awkwardly and then she pressed a kiss onto the corner of Aqua’s deep and wide mouth. Aoi mimicked. She kissed Aqua at the other end.

   Aqua was filmy. Her skin was completely different to that of organic matter, yet she still remained soft. It was nice though. Wet, perhaps, but nice.

   Aqua smiled as both girls kissed the corners of her mouth. She licked her lips, her navy-blue tongue running along them. She bumped up against the corners of the girls’ mouths, trying to edge them onto something more. Aoi blushed, feeling a prick at the coldness and wetness of Aqua’s tongue but Miyu took it as a challenge.

   Aoi continued to meekly kiss the corner of Aqua’s mouth but Miyu dared onwards. Her hand caressed the bottom of Aqua’s face, along the round of Aqua’s chin and coerced her to veer closer to her than Aoi. Miyu kissed directly onto the middle of Aqua’s mouth. Aqua found the kiss to be a strange sensation; vaguely ticklish and incredibly silky thanks to how human Miyu was. Humans were so soft and unguarded in their appearance, as compared to the substance the synthetic material offered the Ignis, coating them thickly to hide their plasticky vulnerabilities beneath.

   “Please,” Miyu murmured into the kiss, “open your mouth.”

   Aqua swallowed but ultimately obeyed. She widened the kiss slightly. Aoi dropped back, watching because she was fascinated by the cavity inside Aqua’s head; the jagged teeth, the drool, the lolling tongue, all of it perfectly honed to annihilate anything in her path but she was so gentle with them both, not even daring to hint towards the capacity for destruction and ravaging like her male cohort were prone to.

   Miyu opened her own mouth in good gesture. She pressed her tongue against Aqua’s, iniating her own domineering stance against the more submissive Ignis. Aqua widened her mouth slightly and Miyu’s steely-coloured eyes keened as she licked at Aqua’s tongue and the fluids dripped at it. Aoi watched, far too intently, and Miyu was flattered by the stare she could feel emanate from her girlfriend.

   “Aoi, don’t be jealous…” she murmured, breaking off from her strange kiss with Aqua. She turned to Aqua, pulled her in tighter and Aqua’s coil gave an extra embrace as well. She caressed Aoi’s cheek, tucking a curl of brunette hair behind her ear as well.

   “I’m not jealous…” Aoi murmured.

   “I know, but I can kiss you as well, if you like.” Miyu purred. “So Aqua, if she so pleases.

   She kissed Aoi and Aqua joined in as well. Miyu’s kiss was precise whereas Aqua’s tended to something clumsier. Though, given how small Miyu was in proximity to Aqua, it made sense that the lover of Aoi’s with the tinier tongue would be defter at using it upon her. Aoi didn’t mind. She liked how her heart fluttered and her body grew hot and wet with sweat as they both kissed her. With Miyu upon her lips with a gentle kiss which did not trespass further and with Aqua nuzzling against her, licking upon her cheeks and being as careful as she could.

   Aqua revelled in the awkward sensory experience. Licking at Aoi, she could taste everything about her; her hormones and her joy over it. Aqua could even taste the soaps that she had used to clean herself; milk and honey and something floral-scented too, Aqua analysed idly somewhere in the back of her mind as she was more absorbed by the kiss than of the things that she could glean of it.

   “This feels good right, Aoi?” Miyu asked.

   “V-Very…” Aoi panted.

   “And you like it too, right, Aqua?” Miyu asked again.

   “Yes, I like it a lot.” Aqua purred, her voice reverberating between both her human lovers.

   “Good.” Miyu hummed and she smiled to herself, so smug and self-assured in her childlike way of being as such. “Because now,” she continued, “it’s my turn.”

   Even in the post-midnight darkness of Aoi’s dimly lit bedroom, the shine in her eyes was more than apparent. She tapped her cheek; a wordless demand for attention. Aoi half-laughed; a stifled noise because she was more bemused than anything else regarding her girlfriend’s orders.

   “Very well then.” Aqua replied. “I see no issue in it, my selfish darling girl.”

   “Hey… don’t call me selfish. It’s totally my turn, I’m just pointing out the obvious.” Miyu whined.

   A smile twitched upon Aoi’s lips as she leaned in closer to Miyu. She tangled her hands in Miyu’s thick tresses of shiny hair. She initiated a chaste kiss which left Miyu wanting more but Aoi pulled back, she glanced at Aqua. She paused and then understood that Aoi was giving her space so, she swooped in.

   Her head butted between the girls and Aoi kissed the back of Aqua’s head, her hands clutching onto either side of the crest in the middle of it and admiring how silky-smooth Aqua was to the touch, whilst Aqua kissed Miyu. Aqua was a touch bolder than she had, perhaps, been before. Her tongue scissored open Miyu’s open and she kissed hard and deep. Her tongue inching towards the back of Miyu’s throat. Aqua’s many limbs fluttered as she kissed Miyu.

   Fluid, not unlike human saliva, dripped from Aqua’s mouth as she kissed Miyu. Miyu didn’t mind getting wet; in all honesty, it turned her on as she kissed messily and sloppily into the Ignis’ mouth. Drool slid down her chin, even pooling in her lap. Aqua’s presence in the bed causing it to grow wetter seeming yet not quite; the doona and sheets and blankets never truly absorbing some sort of liquid, just acquiring an almost damp quality about them. Not to mention, they were still trapping and helping spread the warmth between them as they clung to one another, getting all hot and somewhat bothered in their kissing.

   In this close proximity, Aqua realised just how similar humans smelt. Her sensory processing functions were not as fine-tuned as a human’s thanks to the technological limits that the Hanoi Project had sprung from in those six months of creation, but she was still quite keen. Here, as she kissed Miyu so passionately, she realised just how much Miyu had in common with Aoi – or maybe it was because they had spent so many hours swaddled up together in this bed. Regardless, Aqua noted the scents of flowery laundry liquid and the smells of sweet foods. It was a nice though, she liked it as she kissed Miyu.

   And Miyu loved being kissed as she was. Her hands fumbled around Aqua’s waist, not unlike the axon of a neuron. She slipped past the gaps between Aqua’s limbs and found Aoi on the other side. Aoi lifted her head from where she rested against the back of Aqua. She struggled against Aqua’s complicated and trailing embrace; Aqua noticing and giving her reprieve from it.

   Aoi slipped beneath it and she came closer to Miyu. Miyu pulled her into her lap once more, all whilst shoddily kissing Aqua who didn’t mind because she loved to accommodate her human partners more than anything.

   “I want you to kiss me as well, Aoi. I’m selfish, remember.” Miyu mumbled; a pout to both her voice and expression.

   “I know, but we love you for it.” Aoi replied.

   She pecked Miyu’s cheek, nuzzling against Aqua’s in the process as Aqua’s mouth remained on Miyu’s. But Aqua gave her a glance, with her dazzling, glimmering pink eye which was not unlike a downward-curving crescent moon with how it was situated upon her face, and then allowed them to switch. Aoi was now the one kissing Miyu and Aqua was playing the complementary. Miyu loved it though. She loved having so much attention and affection being lavished upon her – it was even better since it was on her whim.

   Miyu broke off the kiss with a lazy yawn. She attempted to initiate another kiss, but Aqua stroked the sides of her arms. She made a soothing noise.

   “You seem tired, Miyu…” she murmured.

   “Only a little.” Miyu replied.

   “I’m a little tired as well.” Aoi piped up. She reached out to Miyu and tugged on the sleeve of her pyjamas. “Maybe we should call it off from here. I’m tired.”

   “Fiiine.” Miyu whined.

   Aqua released her embracive coil on the girls. Aoi breathed a sigh of relief. She liked having a bit more personal space as they all fell apart awkwardly from one another. Miyu groaned as she stretched herself out. Her groan soon fizzled out into another yawn.

   “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Aoi murmured.

   “I did.” Miyu replied.

   “Good night, Aoi, good night, Miyu.” Aqua said and she retracted herself from Aoi’s bed.

   Her tail pulled the rest of her body back, she drifted almost floatingly through the air and reverted back to her usual self with her bipedalism and large, rounded hips. She smiled her Ignis smile – mouthless yet grateful – and placed her hand on her flat breast. Her eyes simpered slightly yet were still quite bright in the darkness surrounding her, despite the Duel Disc’s feeble attempts of lighting up the room in shades of blue.

   “Very well then, good night.” Aqua added again; her voice was sweet in the silence. She began to sink into the depths of the Duel Disc.

   Miyu thrust out her hand, towards Aqua and all but shouted: “Wait!”

   “Yes?” Aqua blinked and she raised herself to her full height again.

   “Do you want to join us? We could all cuddle together…” Miyu murmured. She glanced at Aoi who nodded.

   “It would be much warmer than just staying by yourself… or do Ignis not get cold?” Aoi offered; her words, gentle but slightly mumbled.

   “Very well then.” Aqua replied and she curtseyed.

   Miyu scrambled off of the bed. It moved and bent silently beneath her. Aoi fixed the sheets in her fumbled and messy wake. Miyu smiled as she picked up the Duel Disc and rescued Aqua from the frigidity of Aoi’s desk. She crawled back under the covers, moving her pillow closer to Aoi and they both laid themselves back to rest.

   The girls’ legs intertwined whilst Miyu stuck her Duel Disc between them both. One hand rested on the Duel Disc and Aoi joined; their thin wrists crisscrossing over the hard armour of the device. Aqua blinked slowly; the light of her eyeball-like form something of a night-light but it was nice. Soothing, but not smothering as she got comfortable.

   “Good night, Aoi, good night Aqua.” Miyu mumbled and she pecked the Duel Disc and then Aoi.

   “Good night, Miyu,” Aoi murmured and she pecked Miyu back, “good night, Aqua,” and she gave a curt kiss to Aqua as well.

   “Good night, my loves… my dear and precious partners…” Aqua sleepily nattered with a voice saturated with a cherished love.

   Miyu’s heart skipped a beat and Aoi felt flushed. Aqua had never felt more serene and content than in this moment with her precious partners. They all nestled in together just that bit more, even though it was unnecessary. Still, it was warm and wonderful. A lovely sort of bliss so early in the morning and so late in the night as darkness settled once more; stars and street lights twinkling outside, just a little further in the distance and just beyond the gossamer sheen of Aoi’s curtains.


End file.
